


He's Never Far

by Merfilly



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly imagines him with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Never Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



Kimberly could never quite get him out of her head. Not even, or maybe especially, as she was going to bed at night. The idea of getting to kiss him, or feeling him kissing her sometimes made her fingers wander. So easy for her to just let that play out to more fantasies of his touch on her body, trailing up over her breasts, or back down, teasing light over her hips. The idea of him touching her along her trimmed curls, finding what was hidden was more than enough to make her breathing speed up drastically. Then, as she would wonder just how his fingers would part her, slip within, she had to bite against her lip to be perfectly quiet, finding a swell of impossible pleasure at her imagination in tune with her own fingers.

Of course, she always slept so well, and then he was there in her dreams too.


End file.
